Sonnenaufgang
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku ist deprimiert und Sora versucht ihn zu trösten. Wird ihm das gelingen? Riku/Sora Riku und Sora c Square Enix und Disney Lied "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" c Stevie Brock


**Sonnenaufgang**

Viel zu früh erwachte Sora an diesem Tag und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass er alleine in seinem Bett lag. „Riku?", fragte er noch ein wenig verschlafen in den leeren Raum hinein und fuhr sich mit der rechen Hand über die Augen. Er stand auf, holte sich sein dunkelblaues ärmelloses T-Shirt und seine schwarzen Shorts aus dem Schrank, lief ins Badezimmer für eine schnelle „Katzenwäsche", zog sich an und lief nach draußen in die Nacht und hinunter zum Strand.

Er sah schon von weitem seinen besten Freund und Lover (sein silbernes Haar war auch in den dunklen Morgenstunden nicht zu übersehen) am Strand sitzen und auf das blaugrüne Meer hinausschauen und lief zu ihm. „Guten Morgen, Ri-chan!", rief er fröhlich und Riku zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen. „Morgen"., sagte der Silberhaarige mit einer brüchigen Stimme, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er geweint hatte oder es immer noch tat. „Was ist los, Darling?", fragte Sora besorgt und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Warum kann ich nicht vergessen?" „Was vergessen?" „Was ich getan habe. Was ich allen, die ich liebe, angetan habe!", schluchzte Riku. Sora seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn zum x-ten Mal zu erklären, dass jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung war und dass alle ihm vergeben hatten. Wenn Riku einen seiner depressiven Tage hatte, konnte niemand ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen, stur wie er nun einmal war. So versuchte Sora erst gar nicht Riku zu überzeugen, sondern nahm ihn in den Arm und strich ihm liebevoll durch seine wunderschönen langen Haare. „Shhh. Es ist alles gut, Schatz. Es ist alles gut"., flüsterte der Brünette liebevoll. „Nein, ist es nicht, Sora"., schluchzte Riku noch immer und legte seinen Kopf auf Sora´s linke Schulter. Sora küsste Riku auf die Stirn und begann leise zu singen: „Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay". Der Silberhaarige wischte sich mit dem rechten Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen und fragte: "Wieso singst du jetzt?" Der Brünette sah seinen Lover lächelnd an und antwortete: „Gefällt es dir nicht?" „Woher kennst du das?" „Donald und Goofy haben es immer gesungen, wenn sie merkten, dass ich traurig war und daran zweifelte, es nicht schaffen zu können, dass ich meine Freunde und die Welten rette". „Du warst eindeutig zu lange mit den beiden unterwegs"., bemerkte Riku lächelnd. Sora stieß seinen Freund zärtlich in die rechte Seite: „Aber es hilft, oder?"

Der Silberhaarige küsste den Brünetten liebevoll auf die Lippen und fragte lächelnd: „Hat dieses Lied noch mehr Strophen oder gibt es nur eine?" „Mehrere, aber ich singe dir nur die vor, die mir am Besten gefallen". Riku küsste sanft Sora´s linke Halsseite und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Singst du mir bitte noch eine Strophe vor?" „Nur wenn du dann aufhörst so deprimiert zu sein und mit mir einen Spaziergang machst". „Alles was du willst, Sweetheart"., sagte Riku mit einem verdächtigen Glitzern in seinen türkisen Augen. Der Brünette lächelte nur und sang schließlich weiter: „Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! My, oh my, it's a sunshiny day! There's plenty of good times heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!"

"Hey, Schatz! Ist das nicht schön?", fragte Riku und deutete auf den farbenfrohen Sonnenaufgang. Sora sah ebenfalls nach vor zum Sonnenaufgang und antwortete leise: „Wunderschön!" Das Meer leuchtete in wunderschönen Orange- und Goldtönen und Riku seufzte ergriffen: „Der schönste Sonnenaufgang, den ich jemals gesehen habe". Sora stand auf und streckte seinem Lover lächelnd die Hand hin: „Hoch mit dir, du hast gesagt, wir machen einen Spaziergang". Der Silberhaarige nahm die Hand seines Lovers, stand auf, wischte sich den Sand von seinen blauen Shorts und nahm Sora in seine Arme: „Danke, Sweetheart. Und jetzt lass uns den neuen Tag begrüßen gehen". Die beiden küssten sich noch einmal und gingen dann Hand in Hand, lachend und singend den Strand entlang.


End file.
